Puck & Berry's Infinite iPod Drabbles: The Remix
by NelStar7
Summary: "She's gone Rach." He hiccuped and Rachel could tell that he was drunk, "She's gone." He let out a shaky sigh, and before she could ask who, he blurted the words that had her heart breaking for the boy on the other line, "Quinn gave our daughter away."


**Need You Now**  
Lady Antebellum

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it any more_

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
Wish you'd come sweeping in, the way you did before_

_It's a quarter after one  
I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
_

* * *

Puck stared at his phone, barely able to make out the contacts list, he was leaning against his bed, sonogram photos spread out all around him. Scrolling through the names on his iPhone, he found the one he was looking for and hit send.

"He-hello?"

"Rach," The voice on the line was slurred yet familiar.

"Noah?" she struggled to pull herself from the dream she had been having (a really good dream involving the boy on the other end of the line), "It's really late Noah, why are you calling?"

"She's gone Rach." He hiccuped and Rachel could tell that he was drunk and on the verge of breaking down. "She's gone." He let out a shaky sigh, and before she could ask who, he blurted the words that had her heart breaking for the boy on the other line, "Quinn gave away the baby." His voice broke a little, and Rachel could tell he was struggling to hold it together. "I know I have no right to ask you, but I need you now Rach, please?"

He was met with silence on the other end, cursing softly he took another swig of Jack Daniels and wiped at the moisture running down his cheeks.

What seemed like mere moments later his window was sliding open and Rachel was climbing through, sweeping into his room, she was holding him in his arms, comforting him before he could question whether or not it was all a dream.

"She just gave her away." Puck finally broke down, "Didn't even want to look at her. Said she didn't want to know anything." Puck looked at Rachel, and she was worried that this was the one blow that Puck wouldn't be able to recover from, his eyes were hollow. "How could she just give our baby away?"

"Oh Noah." She cooed, like a mother would to a suffering child, as she rocked him gently as tears streamed down both their faces. "It's going to be alright, it's going to be alright." Her voice wavered with emotion, but Puck could hear the conviction in her voice, and while he knew that he was far from believing that everything would be ok, he knew that if Rachel did, then eventually it would be true. She wasn't the kind of girl to go around making empty promises.

"I know that Quinn's right, that Beth is better off with parents who can support her and give her the things that Quinn and I can't, but fuck!" he sobbed, breaking Rachel's heart just a little more, "I never thought it'd be this hard… Bethany Quartney Benson. They liked the name Beth and they spelled Courtney with a Qu, for Quinn." His tears began to subside.

"What are they like?" she asked softly before kissing his forehead.

"They seem nice, a young couple, late 20's… can't have children of their own." He pulled back so he could look at Rachel, but remain in her arms. "Quinn and I met with them at their home, and the room they had made for her, for Beth, it was beautiful. It wasn't all girlie like I expected, the walls were a pale yellow, with tulips painted around the floor, glow in the dark stars were on the ceiling." Rachel could see how hard this was for him, but that he understood it was what was best for Beth, "My little girl will never want for anything."

"You did the right thing Noah." She rocked him gently, "I know it hurts now, and that that pain might not ever go away, but it will get better Noah."

He nodded against her before pulling back and wiping his eyes, "Could you- could you stay tonight?" the lost and vulnerable look in his eyes was so compelling that Rachel couldn't find it in her to say no.

She smiled softly before nodding and helping Noah off the floor and into bed, she tucked him in before turning to leave. "Where you going?" he half slurred as he grabbed on to her wrist, both the physical and emotional exhaustion of the day finally sinking in.

She chuckled softly, "I'm going to get you some water and some aspirin, you're going need them if you plan on surviving tomorrow."

He nodded and released her hand, "Mmmkay, just be quick."

In the 3 minutes it took to retrieve the glass of water and aspirin, Puck was barely awake; she helped him drink down the pills and crawled into bed next to him before pulling the covers up around them. He immediately rolled into her arms, his head resting on her chest, right above the strong steady beat of her heart.

Rachel didn't know what to say when she felt his tears bleed through the thin material of her nightgown, so she did what she did best, she softly hummed a lullaby until she felt his grip around her loosen slightly and his breathing even out.

She kissed his forehead softly before closing her eyes and finally letting her own tears fall for the boy in her arms. Noah Aaron Puckerman may have been living in a hell of his own making, but that didn't mean he had to go through it alone, and she would be by his side as long as he needed her.

* * *

Ok, I have no idea where this is going… I just needed to get it out… I actually started writing this for Puck n Berry's Infinite iPod Drabbles, but then I couldn't find a way to end it, or a place to stick it… perhaps I'll leave it as a one shot that's a missing chapter of the Infinite universe, or who knows, maybe I'll get inspired to do another iPod drabble type story… I know that there were a couple of requests that I didn't get to on the first Infinite iPod Drabbles (Save the Last Dance For Me, Lost then Found…) perhaps it's time for Puck n Berry's Infinite iPod Drabbles: The Remix… what do you guys think?

As always I'm taking song requests, so if there's a favorite song of yours you'd like to see some Puckleberry action to, just let me know!

Review my lovelies!


End file.
